Revenge is our
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: What happens after Sheldon and Amy run to the bounce house?


**I was supposed to upload this one shot the next day the episode came out, but I've been a little busy. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reads and comments on my stories, you make me very happy.**

"Let's go jump for a bit and then find a bedroom to have coitus in" Amy looked at her fiancé with a smile and they both started running towards the bounce house, Amy was about to enter when Sheldon put a hand on her arm to stop her.

What's wrong? "She asked confused." Don't you want to jump for a while? "

"Yes, I want to, but you can't go in there with your shoes on," said Sheldon, looking down "we should not behave like wild animals"

"Oh sure, you're right" she sat on the shore to take off her shoes. An idea crossed his mind and she smiled at the thought of Sheldon's reaction.

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously as Amy lifted her skirt a little and began to remove her stockings.

"What if I take something else? "Amy still had her hands under her skirt and was looking at Sheldon who swallowed hard.

"It's not a good idea, little lady." Sheldon regained his composure and approached Amy to rearrange her skirt, then picked up the stockings, carefully folded them and left them on a chair.

"I am surprised by your rebellious attitude Amy and I think that this behavior deserves punishment"

"I'm counting on that," she said, still smiling. She entered the bounce house, Sheldon took off his shoes and followed her.

"Amy, it's time for your punishment. "

"Here? She asked a little surprised.

"That's right, now come here.

"It's okay, but remember that you should spank me hard so that the punishment works and learn my lesson."

"Spank you? I didn't say I would do that.

"But ... you said you would give me a punishment and whenever I behave badly you spank me.

"Yeah, but I've known for a long time that you enjoy it." Amy bit her lip.

\- Then why were you still spanking me to punish me? "Sheldon was silent and Amy smiled" You enjoy it too "

"We're not talking about that, we're talking about your behavior being inappropriate and deserving of punishment."

"So if you're not going to spank me, what's the punishment?" she ask walking backwards to get away from him.

"Amy, come here" when seeing that his fiancée was moving away, Sheldon began to pursue her inside the bounce house until finally he managed to catch her.

" What are you going to do? "Sheldon had her in his arms and she was enjoying it until she felt Sheldon's right hand tickling her stomach- No, Sheldon, you know ... it gives me ... a lot of tickling" Amy wriggled in Sheldon's arms but he had Amy held tight and she couldn't free herself.

"Not until you learn your lesson. "

"I've already learned" she said with difficulty "I swear"

"Okay." Sheldon stopped the tickling and moved his hand that was at Amy's waist and carried it to one of her breasts.

Sheldon ... I thought we were going to jump a little and ... "her fiancé put his other hand on the free breast and began to caress it on the clothes so Amy groaned" find a room to have sex. "

"And we'll do that," Sheldon whispered in her ear. A second later he had moved away from her and started jumping.

Amy was still breathing with a bit of difficulty trying to process what had just happened and watching her fiancé jump as if nothing had happened.

"Jump with me" he said offering her his hand. Amy took it and they were jumping and laughing for a while until the two fell exhausted.

"That was fun," said Sheldon when he caught his breath. Amy nodded.

"You are very tired? "Amy asked.

"Yes" he notices that the look of her fiancee change "but don't worry we'll still have coitus."

Amy came over to give him a little kiss and was about to separate so Sheldon put a hand on her waist to bring her closer and deepen the kiss. After a while of being kissed Sheldon turned her over to be on the top and he under one of his hands to tuck her into Amy's skirt.

"Oh my God" Sheldon and Amy quickly separated to see Raj carrying Halley with one hand and covering her eyes with another.

"What's going on?" Howard asked, afraid that something had happened to his daughter.

-What were you doing? - Penny appeared behind Howard and looked with a mischievous smile at her friend who was adjusting her skirt.

"We were jumping a bit," Amy replied trying to pretend that nothing had happened.

"Please tell me you didn't have sex." Howard looked with disgust at the bounce house.

"Of course not." Sheldon helped Amy down.

"Bernadette, what are you doing here?" Amy asked when she saw the blonde in a chair next to the jacuzzi,

"I couln't miss my daughter's first birthday" Bernadette smiled happily at being out of bed even if it was only for a while.

"That's fine? Is not it bad for the baby? "Everyone looked at Sheldon surprised." What? Halley seems to be a smart baby ... to be Howard's daughter. So I guess this baby could be smarter, so it's essential that he develop well so that way Amy and I can do experiments with him.

"Nobody is going to do experiments with any of my children."

"But…"

"Sheldon" Bernadette looked at him annoyed "Okay, I will not do experiments with them. By the way, you have not answered my question "

"I talk to the doctor and he said it was okay to come down, but only a couple of hours and I should not make sudden movements- Sheldon nodded.

After the small incident, the party went smoothly. Halley broke piñata (with the help of all her uncles) they sang Happy Birthday to her, they took pictures, they eat cake and they were playing with her in the bounce house once Sheldon and Amy assure again that they had not had intercourse there.

"I think it's time for Amy and I to leave"

"Why do you leave so soon?" Penny asked.

"I promised Amy's parents that we would go to dinner with them to celebrate her birthday" the neurobiologist looked surprised at her fiance, but nobody seemed to notice.

"I'll accompany you to the exit," Howard offered.

"It's not necessary Howard, we know the way out" Amy waved goodbye.

"Why didn't you tell me we're going to dinner with my parents? "

"Because it's not true" Sheldon seemed very happy that everyone had believe his lie.

"Did you lie to our friends? Why? "

"I was serious when I said what we should look for a room to have coitus" Sheldon started up the stairs "What do you think about doing it in Stuart's room?

And why not better in Howard and Bernadette's room? "He smiled mischievously.

"Amy, that's ...

"If you do not remember we are celebrating the girl who was conceived in your bed"

"It's a brilliant idea" Sheldon took her by the waist and kissed her "Vixen" Amy smiled and opened the door of her friends' room.

"Sheldon took her by the waist again and kissed her again. "

"Wait a minute"Amy separated a bit from him "Do you bring a condom? I do not want the same thing happening to us as to Howard and Bernadette. "

"Don't you want to have a baby with me? "

"Of course i want! But I'm not going to get married while pregnant. "Sheldon nodded and pulled away from her so he could pull a condom out of his wallet.

"By the way ... you know that I like to make love with you for hours but we don't know how much longer Bernadette will be down there, so we must do it fast.

"You're right" Amy began to undo Sheldon's pants while he unbuttoned her sweater, after Amy pulled his pants and underpants to Sheldon and grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him on the bed. She took off her shoes and lifted her skirt while Sheldon watched as she took off her panties, Sheldon approached her and began to kiss her "The condom" Amy said between kisses.

"Oh, it's true. I apology "After Sheldon had put on the condom, Amy sat on him and they both moaned. Amy kissed him on the lips as she began to move slowly.

Are you okay? "Howard asked his wife when he saw that she was making a gesture of pain." Do you want to go back to the room?

"Relax, I feel good. And I want to stay a little longer, Halley is very happy "she said looking at her daughter who was at that moment in Penny's arms.

"Leonard, can you carry the girl? My cell phone is ringing "her husband took the girl in his arms and she took out the cell phone" Mrs. Fowler? "

"Hi, Penny. Sorry to bother you but do you know where my daughter is? I'm calling to congratulate her and she doesn't answer her cell phone.

"I guess it must be coming by now to your home " she look at her watch " Sheldon seemed to be in a hurry to get dinner with you.

"Dinner with us?" Mrs. Fowler asked confused. "We had agreed that we would see each other tomorrow.

"That's strange, Sheldon told us they were going to dinner with you today" - Penny looked at Leonard who looked just as confused as her

"What if something happened to them?" Amy's mother sounded worriedly.

"Don't worry Mrs. Fowler, we'll find Sheldon and her daughter and we'll tell her to contact you.

"I'd really appreciate it, Penny.

"What happened?" Leonard asked after Penny hung up.

"Apparently Sheldon lied to us about dinner and Amy's mother is trying to communicate with her but she doesn't respond.

"Should we go look for them?" Raj asked.

"Yes," said Penny and Bernadette.

"Raj, Penny and I will go and look for them and you stay here, if something happen we will tell you" Leonard said and everyone nodded.

"Is not that Amy's car?" Raj pointed to a car parked in front of Howard's house.

"Yes," Penny confirmed, "but they're not in the house, are they?

"I think we should go back inside and look for them," Leonard suggested.

What are you doing here so fast? "Stuart asked

"Amy's car is parked out here," said Penny.

Are they still in the house?

"I don't know, we were thinking about checking ...

"Today is Amy's birthday ..." they all looked at Bernadette without understanding "How does Sheldon celebrate Amy's birthday?"

\- Having sex "said Penny knowing what her friend was referring

"Wait ... 'Do not you think Sheldon and Amy are in one of our rooms ...?" His wife nodded "It can not be" Howard ran to his house while his friends except for Bernadette and Stuart followed him.

Howard opened the door of his room and saw Sheldon tying his shoes and Amy leaving the bathroom and seeing that her friends had discovered them, she blushed.

"How dare you have sex on my bed?" Howard looked furious

"Please! Did you forget where you conceived the girl you're celebrating down there? Said Sheldon calmly.

"So it happened to you to get revenge?"

"No ... it occurred to Amy," her fiancee blushed even more when she saw the faces of her friends. "And if you'll excuse us, we have to go." He took Amy's hand and they walked away from Howard who was already removing the sheets from his bed.

"Wait Amy," Penny yelled and her friend turned to see her "It would be better if you call your mom, I was worried about you"

"Thanks, Bestie"

"And keep having a good birthday" she winked and Amy smiled and then down the stairs taken by Sheldon's hand.


End file.
